


Inferno

by zanarkand



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Asch/Largo, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanarkand/pseuds/zanarkand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asch is young and frustrated, Largo is empty and world-weary, and it is just one random chance encounter that will never be spoken of again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inferno

It doesn't really mean anything. The fevered kisses, the frantic, desperate touches--it doesn't mean anything at all. Asch is young and frustrated, Largo is empty and world-weary, and it is just one random chance encounter that will never be spoken of again.

Asch snarls, and pulls impatiently at Largo's completely in the way uniform. Largo reaches out and stills his hand, and then begins to remove his clothes himself. Asch glares briefly at him, but decides it will be quicker to let Largo do it. He hurriedly starts to remove his own uniform, letting the clothes drop where he stands. 

It is not long before they are both naked, and Asch briefly eyes Largo's hairy body, feeling a bit apprehensive. Contrary to most of the rumors flying around the Oracle Headquarters, Largo's dick is _not_ as big as the rest of him might suggest. He resolves right then and there that if it goes far enough, he will be the one to top. 

He advances toward Largo, forcing the older man to back up until they have reached Largo’s large bed, and then he pushes Largo roughly down onto it, following right after him, straddling him, knowing Largo can easily tolerate the weight of Asch’s body sitting on top of him. 

He leans down, catching Largo's mouth in another heated kiss, tongue flicking out to lick lightly at the man's lower lip. He senses Largo shudder ever so slightly beneath him, and grins. He feels Largo part his lips wider, allowing Asch entrance into his mouth. Asch takes it gladly, pressing his tongue against Largo's own. 

Largo arches his hips up suddenly, his dick pressing up against Asch's own erection. Asch breaks their kiss, hissing a breath out through his teeth as he pulls back and sits up. He is painfully hard, and suddenly not very confident that he will be able to hold out very long. He fervently hopes that he does not embarrass himself in front of Largo tonight. He may not care much for the man one way or another, but he still wants to be able to face him when this (whatever _this_ is, exactly) is over. 

He hisses again, thoughts momentarily derailed, when he feels Largo’s blunt fingernails scrape against his nipples, enjoying the light mix of pleasure and pain, heated arousal spreading throughout his body. 

It’s nothing, it’s _nothing_ , but it’s been too damn long, and he _needs_ this, he doesn’t care if it’s Largo– 

He nearly loses it when Largo reaches down and grasps both of their erections in one meaty palm and gives them a slow, firm stroke. “Fuck,” he moans, eyes going half-lidded as he lets himself get caught up in the sensations while Largo continues to stroke them both. His hands are rough, the skin dry and cracked from years of fighting, and it should hurt, Asch _knows_ it should, but right now he can’t imagine anything feeling better. It’s only been six months since his last encounter with another person, but it’s six months too long. 

However, Largo is maintaining a maddeningly slow pace, and it isn’t long before Asch finds himself needing _more_. He wriggles his hips impatiently, trying to create some sort of better friction, ignoring Largo’s grunt of confusion. “Go faster, dammit,” he finally growls, but to his immense frustration his fellow God-General stops altogether, letting his hand drop uncertainly to his side. Frantic, Asch reaches his own hand down, intending to take up where Largo left off, but the other man reaches out and stops him. 

Resigned to the hopefully temporary break, he scoots back, situating himself on his knees in between the tree trunks that Largo calls legs. “What is it?” He’s nearly whining the question, desperate to get back to the action. 

"Are you sure about this?" Largo asks, looking at Asch solemnly. 

Asch rolls his eyes. "Of course I'm sure," he huffs impatiently. "This doesn't mean anything." 

"No," Largo agrees. "It doesn't." 

"Good," Asch says, and then he lowers his head and takes Largo's dick into his mouth. 

Largo doesn’t give any visible reaction, but Asch can feel his muscles tensing. He smirks a little, knowing he’s caught the other man off guard, and the slight vibration from this action actually elicits a gasp from Largo. 

Amused now, he does it again, putting more force into the vibrations, loving the deep groan he gets in return. He pulls back, needing a quick breather, then goes down once more, this time hollowing his cheeks and applying as much suction as he can manage. The resulting moans from Largo make him feel absurdly proud. 

It doesn’t mean anything, but there’s still something a little thrilling in knowing that he’s the cause of all the noise from the usually silent man, in being the one to evoke such reactions from the stoic and reserved God-General. It makes Asch feel a bit giddy, and that’s not a feeling he’s accustomed to. 

He sucks harder, swirling his tongue around, sliding it across the head of Largo’s dick and dipping slightly into the slit, relishing the somewhat sweet taste of precum that flits across his taste buds. 

Largo groans even harder, and reaches out, fisting both of his hands in Asch’s hair and pushing on his head, shoving his throat further down onto his dick, Largo’s balls slapping against his chin. Asch gags a bit, but doesn’t let up, and it’s not long before Largo is thrusting his hips up in frantic need, all conscious thought lost to sexual gratification. 

Asch isn’t an idiot. He stills his own motions, and lets Largo more or less fuck his face. The large man’s movements get more erratic and hurried the closer he gets to coming, and Asch’s mouth is rapidly getting sore, but still he stays. 

A quickly uttered “Asch” is all the warning he gets before his mouth is flooded with Largo’s cum, warmth hitting the back of his throat in several spurts. Asch seals his lips around Largo’s dick and swallows it all down, ignoring the unpleasant salty taste. 

Eventually Largo lets go of his head, and Asch sits up and rocks back on his heels with a sigh of relief. 

He has a brief moment to wonder what happens next, before Largo is lifting him up as he climbs off the bed. He lets out a very un-Asch-like squawk of indignation as he finds himself gently tossed on his back in the spot Largo was just occupying, the covers still warm from the other man’s body heat. For one terrifying moment he thinks Largo is going to try straddling him, but thankfully the man has better sense than that, instead sitting on the side of the bed next to Asch, facing towards him. 

Largo doesn’t waste any time, immediately wrapping his hand around Asch’s dick. It had softened some while he’d been busy getting his face fucked, but a few rough strokes are enough to have him hard again, heat coiling in his groin. 

Then he feels Largo’s other hand brush below his balls before a rough thumb is pushing with just the right amount of pressure against his pucker. 

He throws his head back and moans. “Fuck,” he breathes out. It’s almost enough to make him change his mind about topping. 

After a few more strokes, Largo releases him, and brings his head down to Asch’s groin, taking his full length into his mouth in one go. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Asch cries out desperately. Largo’s mouth is warm and wet and engulfs him completely, and why, _why_ had he not done this sooner? He can’t stop the harsh groans bubbling up from his throat as Largo sucks him, his tongue flicking lightly against the head. 

He wants to hold on, wants to draw this moment out and make it last, to savour the sensations coursing throughout his body, the way his stomach tightens and his balls draw up close to his body and his breath comes in short gasps and the fire of arousal rushes all the way down to his toes– 

Largo presses just the tip of thumb in, ever so slightly, and then _hums_ , low in his throat, and between that and the intense suction, Asch is gone, coming with a shout as his eyes roll back in his head and his vision blurs and his entire body tingles with the most amazing pleasure he’s felt in months. 

When he’s aware enough to focus again, he finds Largo has moved away from him, to the other side of the room where they’d shed their clothes. He’s busy pulling his tabard over his head, and even though it clearly means Asch isn’t going to fuck him, he finds he can’t bring himself to care. 

After all, none of it means anything, and, however temporary it may be, the raging inferno of anger that has been burning in him ever since he’d first come face to face with his replica has at last dulled down to a few glowing embers. For now, it’s enough.


End file.
